rainbow7fandomcom-20200214-history
I Dream of You
"I Dream of You" is the third digital single by Rainbow. It was released on November 14, 2019, as a pre-release for the single "Over The Rainbow", as part of their 10th anniversary. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 혼자여도 괜찮다 해줘 날 안아 주면서 이젠 걱정 말라고 항상 그랬던 것처럼 어두운 밤 하늘에 너란 별 하나 남겨진 마음에 눈물로 들어와 I dream of you 널 잊지 않도록 I dream of you 꿈속에 살아 이미 멀어져 가지만 남은 흔적들이 내 안에 숨 쉬며 살고 있어 하나씩 보내며 사랑해 사랑해 시간이 흐르고 끝에 다시 본다면 미소 지어줘요 my love 어두운 밤 하늘에 너란 별 하나 보내긴 싫은데 어떻게 어떻게 I dream of you 널 잊지 않도록 I dream of you 꿈속에 살아 이미 멀어져 가지만 남은 흔적들이 내 안에 숨 쉬며 살고 있어 하나씩 보내며 사랑해 사랑해 가끔은 찾아와줘 날 비록 꿈이겠지만 난 잘 지낸다 말하며 다음 날은 눈물이겠지만 꼭 그렇게 해줘 아직 선명해 네 모습 네 온기 다 여기 있는데 I dream of you 널 잊지 않도록 I dream of you 꿈속에 살아 이미 멀어져 가지만 남은 흔적들이 내 안에 숨 쉬며 살고 있어 하나씩 보내며 사랑해 사랑해 I still love you 난 헤매고 있어 I still love you 널 잊지 않게 이미 멀어져 가지만 남은 흔적들이 내 안에 숨 쉬며 살고 있어 하나씩 보내며 사랑해 사랑해 |-|Romanization= honjayeodo gwaenchanhda haejwo nal ana jumyeonseo ijen geokjeong mallago hangsang geuraessdeon geoscheoreom eoduun bam haneure neoran byeol hana namgyeojin maeume nunmullo deureowa I dream of you neol ijji anhdorok I dream of you kkumsoge sara imi meoreojyeo gajiman nameun heunjeokdeuri nae ane sum swimyeo salgo isseo hanassik bonaemyeo saranghae saranghae sigani heureugo kkeute dasi bondamyeon miso jieojwoyo my love eoduun bam haneure neoran byeol hana bonaegin silheunde eotteohge eotteohge I dream of you neol ijji anhdorok I dream of you kkumsoge sara imi meoreojyeo gajiman nameun heunjeokdeuri nae ane sum swimyeo salgo isseo hanassik bonaemyeo saranghae saranghae gakkeumeun chajawajwo nal birok kkumigessjiman nan jal jinaenda malhamyeo daeum nareun nunmurigessjiman kkok geureohge haejwo ajik seonmyeonghae ne moseup ne ongi da yeogi issneunde I dream of you neol ijji anhdorok I dream of you kkumsoge sara imi meoreojyeo gajiman nameun heunjeokdeuri nae ane sum swimyeo salgo isseo hanassik bonaemyeo saranghae saranghae I still love you nan hemaego isseo I still love you neol ijji anhge imi meoreojyeo gajiman nameun heunjeokdeuri nae ane sum swimyeo salgo isseo hanassik bonaemyeo saranghae saranghae |-|English= Even if I’m alone, tell me it’s alright Hold me and tell me not to worry Just like you did before In the dark night sky, there is one star that is you The remaining feelings come in as tears I dream of you, so I won’t forget you I dream of you, I live in my dreams You’re already getting so far away Traces of you breathe inside of me One by one, I’ll let them go, I love you, I love you After time passes and I see you again Smile for me, my love In the dark night sky, there is one star that is you I don’t wanna let go of you, what do I do? I dream of you, so I won’t forget you I dream of you, I live in my dreams You’re already getting so far away Traces of you breathe inside of me One by one, I’ll let them go, I love you, I love you Please come see me once in a while Although it’ll be in my dreams Tell me you’re doing well I’ll be all tears the next day but please do that I still see you so clearly Your warmth is still here I dream of you, so I won’t forget you I dream of you, I live in my dreams You’re already getting so far away Traces of you breathe inside of me One by one, I’ll let them go, I love you, I love you I still love you, I’m wandering I still love you, so I won’t forget you You’re already getting so far away Traces of you breathe inside of me One by one, I’ll let them go, I love you, I love you Category:Singles